Regular love: its anything but
by KawaiiMordecaii
Summary: a new blue jay is in the parkl mnand mordecai is in love... but as usual, things happn that rent so ordenary.. soery i am not very food at typing :(
1. Chapter 1

Mordecai n rigy were doing there jobs. they were shovelin up tree trimos becase benso told them the wrok beson called them and saod "eveyone we have a new groundskepper her name is CHarlotte" she was a blue jay like morecai. she walked out downe the steps and saide introdused themselves and she liked especially mordecai and maybe thomas. heheheh. she had blue fethers and long pigtails (like miku!) and her hair was multicolourd. she wore a riped FIST PUMP tank top and a skirt. she wore a sock on une of her arms for some reson. nobody knew but the didn azsk because she coud get teg work seh went to ordecai. she said "hi mordecai how abot we get cofe"  
"sure i wil get rigby"  
so they webt to the coffree shop. at the coffee shop margert sade "hi mordecai riggy who is trhe girl you have" "oh she is my new friend Charlottle she isa new park groundskeepeer. Can we get some coffees!" "sure mordecai I will make an extre god one because she is new, in town." they sat at a comfy tablle. Riggy was watchin the tv but chqroltte and morecai taled. SUDDENLY A KILLEEERR CAME IN THROW THE WINDOW!


	2. Chapter 2

so the murderer BRUST in! thtoe the window! He grabed chralotte and said: "EVERYONE I WILL KILL OR RAP THIS NGIRL IF U DONTLET ME HIFDE IN HER!" everyone screemeedd! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!1!EEEEEEEEEEE!" CHARLOTTE SCREACHED BECAUSE SHE WAS SO SCAAAAAAARED! mORDECAI grabed the chair and threw it at the burgererl! he fell and charlotte could escape! she wentr up to mordecaisaid "omhfg thank u mordecei! wee ndeeed to call the police!" she cried! margeret came with coffee and her ohone! she called the police and said "hi thjere is a rober or murderer in here at coffee shop starbucks (i am callin it that) please take him away!" the police and they went home.


	3. Chapter 3

That night charlotte had no where to sleep so she went to sleep with mordecai in his bed he and she were fine about it. in her sleep she cudled up to mordecai and they bloud **BLUSHED! **the morning afyer she went downstares and cocked some pancaks. thhey came down and drooled because SHJE is a marster cooker. they served the brekfast and they eate them. they were DELEICOSE! mordecai shyly said "charloto will u go otu with me?" she gasped an said "yeah! of cous of cours!" rigbu laughed because it was fisilli. soafter wiork they webt toa fancy resturant. They got deleicous food. When hey walked home they stoped in front of the cofe shop! Mordecai kissed Charlotte! margarti saw them and cryed and drove homo! when they got home nobody was homo because benson had a dater with audrie and muscle man was goin out with muscle moma and hi five goste was probly somewhere idk and iggy was with heilen. skips was doing the spirit maraca dance he does (lol) at the forst. poops was visitin faily. so theyw ent upstairs and made out. charlotte keenly said "hey baby u wanna do it!" but mordecai said "thids is our first date so we jst kised. maybe next date?" so charlotte siged. he went to play video gays bit carlothe wasnt into video gams sdo she sat upstares and reed an book. suddenly she had an idea!1


	4. Chapter 4

she took of her clothes and lay on the bed sexily. she called out "MORDECAI HELP A RAT!" and he ran upstairs. he saw her and blushed so hard and he ram to her and toke off his close and they made put for a while. then he said "its time baby" and they

DIDIIDIDIIIIIII DID IT!

AFTER that just as they were liyen in bed rigby came upstairs with eilen and said "OMFG WT NAKED WE WRE GONA DO IT MORDECAI U RUNE MY LIFE!" and mordecai said sexily "just do it downstrars okay heeez." aso rigby abd eileen went downstairs and ditt dfiiitt so charltte cuddled up to him. he squzed her bob and he grabed his sword. they did it again. and nosebled!


	5. Chapter 5

One nite chaerlottle was in the bathroom for long. she wasnt pukig ir anything NO THEY DID NOT GET OREHGNENT. she was slittin her writs because her onluine friend said she hzted her. mordeycai opended the door and saw her sock on the flore with blood drippin on it from all her cuts on her harms! "why didnt u tell me! i cud have counforted u! thats what tge sock was! du u even trust me charlte! i hte u!"

charlote cried "no bab please i will twl u everyting! plz dont hate me!" so they sorted it out and made out. mordecai put bandfages on her arm and they thrww out the sock. when dey healed she got a rainbow fishnet and put it on her arm. they celebrated her not cuttin by going to FIST PIMPS!"! Concert.


	6. Chapter 6

on e day there was a festival at the park. charlote was doin the snack sand with rigy. se didbnt rreaky like tigby that much vecause he always complaned and never cid work rite. he was realu bord so he slespt at the sand. she got angrey an but didnt told bebnsob becuase mordecai wou;d get mad for gettin rigy in trpuble. mordecai came gto the sand. "he charlottw i need help u have thomas with u for bakup i need u to get de chairs." "ok mordecid" so dey got tomas to work at the sack sand wit rigy. she got the chairs wit mordecai an put tdem in fron of the stage. I FIST PUMPS was there playin so benson let them get off erly sp dey could watc the cdonert. at de concert dey herd em sing and cheered. but sudenly a GIANT SKELETON WIT WOLF TAILS AN WINGS AN HORNS CAME OUT OF THE STAGE! DEY THought it was part of the conecrt but everyone scremed so dey knew ir wouldnt. dey had to DEFETE de monster! it attaked charlote n she got traped in GOOO! ew. it was sticky. mordecai scremed "\CHARLOTTE i will HELP U!" N he cut de skeltons legs. tde skelton fell over n duied. as reward fist pims gave dem t shirts n money n bac kstage passes for EVERY concert and pics n autograps. Dey went bacstage wit dem n SMOKED WEED. after dey wer super hihg so de went homo n had sex (isnt dat a surpise lol) de nex mornin dey had a surpise...


	7. Chapter 7

charlote got a pregnecy dtest anmd she turbed out to be PREGNONT! OMG! She told morcdecio n he said "omfg how r we gunda taske car of it!" "idk we shode have used a congdom!" charlotw siad. so dey just wemt tp work to try put ot off. dudenly a GIANT MOBSTER CAKE OUT OF THE GROUND ZAND GRABED MORDECI! SHARLOTTE USED HER LAWNMOWER TO DESTROY IT! It was made out of gass. it almosty died but it zaped charlotte and her baby didespered! she scramed and destroyed the gas monmster! it died. so tnhend dey went to the starfucks. marget saw dem kissin and gasped! mordecai ahad a new gurlfrend! she said. eilene and rigy were talkin. Q"i dont trudst chafrlote she is supsisous and i tink her dadzs a demo" rigy said to eilen. "yeh i looked it up and-" but yhen A GIANT DEMON MAN BURTS THROUGH THE GROUND AND GRABED MOEDECAI AND SHOUTED "U R NOT WORDY 4 MY DOGTER! I WILL ET U!" "BNO DADa HE IS MY HOYFIREND!£ SHE SCER,ED! RIGY JUMPED IOBN HIS HEAD AND POLLED HIS HORN OFF! (IT WAS very brittel.) HIS BRAIN CAME OUT AND HE DIED! "omgh yey tanks for killin my dad rigy!" charlotte said. she juges rigy and he pushed here off "no i lovew eilen" he sadi so de went home and watced tv


	8. Chapter 8

One day riggbo was wit eilen n dey wer kissin under a tre. eilen sad "do u still tink charlotte is evli?" "yeah seh is specicious" rigy sad. mordcai walked by and stared at dem "y r u judgin charlote she is buetiful an u dont kno mayb she will save de park" "yeh but didnt u luv magret" rigy answerd "yeh but i lik charlote mor now we r gona go close shopin" mordecai said "u dont even wwere closes she is changin u onto aq gurl!" rigey saod. " is my gif! ure just jelos!" mordecai said an d theyu fought! a giant horse guy came out of the groun an daid "WAAHAHAHAHAHAAH I WILL DESTORU ALL DE FRENSHIPA!" sudenly rigy n mordecai knew det hat do wort defethber becaus he hald eielen an charlote in his hans! "we gptas save dem!" mordcai said! so dey got stiks n stuvkl em in his eyes! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it scremed n droped degrls n died. dey celebetaed by goibn to de club n HVIN A RAVE PARTY! lol omg dey got druk n went homa at lik 3 in dde morinin bebson got mad but dey didnt care lol


	9. Chapter 9

charlot an mrodeca wer walkin to teh saebuks tto get cofe. marget said "hi welcome i wil get de usul;" so dey sat diown. dey watch tv n marget gav dem de cofe. sudnely rigy cam. a grl eevee was folowin him. she had a lon pigtail n a tank top n shorts. "plz rigy b wigt me!" she said wit lust in herd eys,.; "no get away i hava girfdend!" he sad angerly. he got cofe n sad ton wit mordcai n chralote "dis eeve keps folowin me its anoyin! uhg!" sej sat down n said "rigbny! pls i luv u!" later wen doey wer workinm seh kept folowin dem. "go de fuk away i hat u!" rigbo said. "no cuz i luv u!" few datys kater eilen went missin. rigy was sad. he decided 2 dat de evee girl buz wy not? her nam was Blella. aftr a wile he orhot bout eilein hhhhg and dstarted likin bella. but un day rigy disaperd... Miordaic n CDharlote went to dlook for him. dey fpound him n bella. BUT BELLA WAS EVIL! she had real long hair an had rigy tide up in de hari. "mrodeci help!" he sad. a battle was guna havpen! mrodecai ran to her btut she cgrabed hin wit de har! "cgharlote help wik!" he scremeded so she puled on her dair! "AAAAAAAHGHGHGGHGH! she scremed "ILL NEVER GET TO HARVEST HSIS SWETE JUCES!" she screm,ed and melted. Eilen ran into rigy n dey huged. dey clebed by havin a movie nite.


End file.
